teamavatartwofandomcom-20200215-history
Team Avatar Adventures Series
Join the expand Team Avatar as they journey across the Multiverse, making new friends and battling new enemies in the War of 100 Lifetimes. Moisodes Season 1 *Team Avatar's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Team Avatar's Adventures of the Jungle Book *Team Avatar's Adventures of Dumbo *Team Avatar's Adventures of The Lion King *Team Avatar's Adventures with the Lion of Oz *Team Avatar's Adventures with Aladdin *Team Avatar's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Team Avatar's Adventures of Robin Hood *Team Avatar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid *Team Avatar's Adventures of Peter Pan *Team Avatar's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas *Team Avatar's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves *Team Avatar's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland *Team Avatar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Season 2 *Team Avatar's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Team Avatar Meets the Princess and the Frog *Team Avatar finds the Lightning Thief *Team Avatar's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Team Avatar and the Return of Jafar *Team Avatar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Team Avatar's Adventures of the Hunchback of Notre Dame *Team Avatar's goes on the Road to El Dorado *Team Avatar's Adventures in Madagascar *Team Avatar's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda *Team Avatar's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon *Team Avatar's Adventures of Mulan *Team Avatar's Adventures of Hercules *Team Avatar's Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire Season 3 *Team Avatar's journey across the Sea of Monsters *Team Avatar's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of The Ooze *Team Avatar meets the Swan Princess *Team Avatar meets Pocahontas *Team Avatar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Team Avatar discovers the Titans Curse *Team Avatar's Adventures of The Princess Diaries *Team Avatar's Adventures of Brother Bear *Team Avatar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Team Avatar's Adventures of Totally Spies! The Movie *Team Avatar's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove *Team Avatar's Adventures of Treasure Planet *Korra, Mako, Asami and Bolin go Back to the Future *Korra, Mako, Asami and Bolin go Back to the Future Part II *Korra, Mako, Asami and Bolin go Back to the Future Part III *Team Avatar meets Tarzan Season 4 *Team Avatar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Team Avatar's Adventures of Battle of the Labyrinth *Team Avatar's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Team Avatar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Team Avatar and The Secret of Kells *Team Avatar meets the Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain *Team Avatar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Team Avatar's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Team Avatar's Adventures of Maximum Ride *Team Avatar meets Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind *Team Avatar meets Shrek *Team Avatar's Adventures of Leviathan *Team Avatar's Adventures of Behemoth *Team Avatar's Adventures of Goliath *Team Avatar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Season 5